


Daddy’s jealous boy

by imwithtony



Category: MCU, Marvel
Genre: Anal Sex, Incest, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 20:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19117090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imwithtony/pseuds/imwithtony
Summary: Peter gets jealous over Tony’s girlfriend





	Daddy’s jealous boy

Peter had always been Tony’s special boy. It was a known fact. Every dinner party, Peter would sit in Tony’s lap, and of course, no one thought much of it. Some parents are just affectionate. They never noticed Peter’s flushed face, or how Tony would lick his fingers continuously throughout the night.   
Peter was always so well behaved too. People often asked how Tony managed to keep Peter out of trouble with his mom somewhere else. Tony always said that they had a great reward system in place for us darling son.   
It all changed with Tony’s girlfriend. He had felt that Peter should experience other people besides himself. Big mistake. Peter’s behavior declined steadily downward. His grades dropped, and started to act like a brat, snapping at everyone who talked to him. Especially Tony’s girlfriend. After about a month, Tony got home late at night to hear Peter in his bedroom, crying. Tony peaked inside to see Peter clutching a teddy in one hand, and his little cock in the other. Peter was crying out Tony’s name. Tony sat down on the bed next to Peter.  
“Baby, can daddy help you?”  
Peter just nodded, taking his hand away from his cock. Tony grabbed lube from the bedside table and slicked up some of his fingers. He slid two inside Peter, massaging his prostate. Peter let out a wet moan. Tony continued to work his fingers into his son before slicking up his own cock.   
“You ready for Daddy, baby?”  
“Please, Daddy, I need it.”  
Tony slid just the tip inside. Peter let out a moan at the sensation. Tony rocked his hips forward, fucking into his son while his son clutched his teddy. He was still crying.   
“It’s ok, baby, Daddy will fix it. You’re Daddy’s special boy. Daddy’s so sorry.”  
Peter sobbed as Tony bottomed out in him. Tony fucked him slowly, brushing Peter’s prostate with every movement with his cock. Peter whimpered as he got closer.  
“Cum for Daddy, baby. Show Daddy how good he makes you feel.”  
Peter let out a sob and came on his sheets. Tony pulled out and came on his son’s back.  
The next day, Peter was an angel. Needless to say, neither Peter or Tony ever saw Tony’s girlfriend again.


End file.
